


The Crocodile Fight

by writerchick0506



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, I really suck at this tagging business, I'm not good in tagging, Implied Slash, first fic yo, implied Elibarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0506/pseuds/writerchick0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happened aftter Elias was dragged back into the lake by the croc. No real plot, just action and stuff. Implied Elibarra if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crocodile Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, name's writerchick0506. Welcome to my very first fanfic on the site. I'm not a really experienced writer, so please forgive some errors like OOCness and actions that don't make sense(heck, actions scenes are tough bro) But I'm not gonna ask for kudos or favs and all those things. (However I'd be very grateful to each of you who does(if anyone will).  
> I'm not forcing you to, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd comment your thoughts, both good and bad (but please be polite), along with constructive critiscim if you have.  
> So that's enough of that, go ahead and read, and I hope you enjoy~  
> Also, kudos to NothingBlah for proofreading this~

The Crocodile Fight

/The crocodile, in one last effort, succeeded in leaping into the lake outside the fish trap, dragging his captor behind him...

Then, with lightning speed, another body struck the water; they hardly had the time to recognize who it was. It was Ibarra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elias just had enough time to take a deep breath before hitting the water. He held tight to the rope, ignoring the sting in his eyes as he whisked his head side to side to disperse the bubbles. With his vision clear, his eyes searched for the crocodile, seeing only water, he turned back—he was face to face with an approaching mouth full of dagger-like teeth. For a moment, he started, but then regained his senses as he pushed his legs towards his chest and tumbled over the croc. He looked back towards the crocodile, just as an eruption of bubbles descended from his left and settled below the reptile.

'Are you crazy?!' Was Elias' first thought looking at the man with wide eyes, but he didn't let the suicidal idiot, whoever he was, distract him from disrupting his plan. His hands latched onto one of the rough scales, and propelled himself over the animal's head, grasping onto another scale below him. 

Just as he was about to tie the rope around its jaw, the croc jerked back. Elias, though surprised, anticipated it and followed the croc's movement. Elias still held onto the scale, his legs wrapping around the reptile's torse for support. In his right vision, spindles of red floated down-no, he was reverted-up towards the surface, and the near vicinity reflected the color of the croc's blood. 

He craned his neck to the left, to see the suicidal idiot floating on the same level as he. And the reason for the croc's sudden jerk was in his hand, a blood-stained Toledo blade. Being upside-down, he had a hard time discerning who it was under the red light. But upon seeing his scrunched, determined brown eyes, he had a guess who it was. 

But if it was who he though it was, why was he here?

The croc swerved to the side, Elias never once loosened his grip, forcing the water out of his nose. He crawled forward until he reached the croc's mouth, struggling to keep it shut using all of his limbs. The crocodile retaliated, shaking its jaw in defiance and fear, reminding Elias of a panicking horse. But a kick to the eye halted its efforts, giving Elias the opening to wrap the rope around its mouth. 

Although its mouth was tied, the crocodile whipped about, its rock-like scales scraping Elias' skin. His eyes searched around for the Ilustrado, or better, the Toledo Blade. 'I could really use it right now!'

As though the devil was back for a rematch, the croc attempted to loosen its jaw, and a sound like a scream erupted from within. The jaw went slack, and Elias dared looked back. There was the Ilustrado, pushing the blade down where the croc's neck should be. But Elias could feel the vibrations underneath him, the croc was still alive. It was just regaining its energy. But it wouldn't for long. 

Elias kicked himself away from the croc's jaw towards the Ilustrado, and clasped his hand around the blade's handle. Holding onto the man for support, he brought the blade up, then forced it down the animal's neck soliciting a final lash from the reptile. 

Elias felt the crocodile go limp, and begin sinking to the bottom. He looked to his right, the Ilustrado was struggling to keep his breath. 

How long have they been fighting?

He grabbed the Ilustrado's shoulder with his free hand, and shook him awake. He pointed to the croc's jaw, then to the man's chest. He nodded and swam to the front as Elias propelled towards the tail. Together, they dragged the crocodile towards the surface, the fisherman and his son appearing just before they broke through the waves. 

He didn't expect any form of gratitude from the company, and true to his word, they lifted him out of the water and settled him on land before turning all their attention to Ibarra, the suicidal idiot who bothered to help him. 

Before being swarmed by his companions, he turned towards the Ilustrado, already questioning what he was about to do. He parted his lips, and his voice took control. "I owe you my life." Elias realized too late what he was saying, and his chest felt as though a chain wrapped around it tighter than he did to the crocodile. 

He had condemned himself to a fate worse than death. 

The fishermen and his son tended to his arm, thanking them for their concern. He led the group to the edge of the lake, not saying a word to anyone before taking his leave towards Salome's house. 

How could he be that stupid to jump into the lake with a mere rope? Why didn't he tie the rope sooner around a post so it wouldn't return to the water? Why did Crisostomo Ibarra risk his life? Why did he pledge his life to that suicidal idiot?  
He sighed. Those are questions he wouldn't be able to answer now, and possibly never will. But as he gazed over at the river, seeing a body washed up the shore, he realized one thing. 

Ibarra would be the death of him, one way or another.


End file.
